


When Death Met Life

by cellostiel



Series: ThanZag Childhood Friends Snippets [1]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: Zagreus blinked at him. "You're Death," he said, as though it had just occurred to him."I am," Thanatos said. He felt that he should reciprocate by commenting on Zagreus' domain, but he did not know it — Nyx had not mentioned it to him in their introduction."Cool," Zagreus said, smiling. "How do you float?"~A snapshot of Thanatos and Zagreus' childhood, starting with when they met.
Relationships: Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: ThanZag Childhood Friends Snippets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985491
Comments: 14
Kudos: 247





	When Death Met Life

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for Zag and Than growing up together, but they refuse to collect into something coherent enough for a full fic, so here, I'm starting a series of loosely-connected snapshots from their childhood. 
> 
> CW for misgendering and (censored/redacted) deadnaming of a trans character who is not out yet. Zagreus is referred to with his proper name and pronouns in the narration, but the dialogue reflects how he was referred to back then, before he came out. This will be the case with every fic in this series until Zagreus starts coming out to people. 
> 
> Also - do not try to guess what Zag's deadname is. You don't need to know it. I redacted it for a reason.
> 
> Tbh I don't know what exact ages they're supposed to be here lmao. I'd say like the equivalents of 5/6ish and 8/9ish in god years? Idk I'm bad at gauging children's ages;;;; Anyway, please enjoy!!

Thanatos remembers the day he first met Zagreus. He wasn't called Zagreus then, but Thanatos tries to keep  _ that _ name out of his mind as much as he keeps it out of his mouth. Zagreus has always been Zagreus, even before he found his name. 

"Thanatos," Nyx said, her tone as calm and collected as ever. "This is Master Hades' child, ████." Her hand was rested on the head of a child clinging to her dress. Zagreus peered up at Thanatos with mismatched eyes, and when Thanatos met his gaze, Zagreus half-hid behind Nyx's dress. "Now, Child," Nyx chided, "there is no reason to hide. Death is nothing to be afraid of."

Zagreus poked his head back out to look Thanatos over, chewing on his bottom lip. Thanatos pulled together his manners, bowing to the young prince. "It is good to meet you, Your Highness," he said. He had heard of Master Hades' child, but this was his first time seeing Zagreus in person. Thanatos had not seen his mother for quite some time, and it would appear this is why — she has been overseeing the development of the young god clinging to her dress.

Zagreus blinked up at Thanatos, then stepped forward, leaning in to examine Thanatos' face. His gaze was intense, but not in a severe way, as was the case with so many in the House. Zagreus' eyes were different, though — there was a spark of something in them, something that Thanatos had only seen the likes of up on the Surface. Then Zagreus smiled, showing off missing teeth. 

"Nice to meet you," Zagreus said. Thanatos squinted, almost blinded — he'd never seen someone smile so brightly. He distantly wondered how someone like this could possibly have come from  _ here. _ There was no denying the resemblance to Master Hades, but just the other boy's smile made Thanatos question if the two were really related.

"Thanatos," Nyx said, pulling his attention back to her. "████, being Master Hades' child, is the princess of the Underworld. As such, it is important that nothing happens to her. I am trusting you to look after her when I cannot." 

"Understood, Mother," Thanatos said. He didn't exactly  _ like  _ being ordered what seemed to boil down to 'be friends with Zagreus,' especially since Thanatos was not one for having  _ friends, _ but he was not one to defy the will of his mother. He looked back at Zagreus, who was watching him curiously. It was not unnerving, exactly, but it did not put Thanatos at ease, either. 

"Why don't you show ████ around the House?" Nyx suggested. "I have shown her most of it, but I do not know the corners of the House the way a child does. The princess of the Underworld should know her home like the back of her hand. Though I trust you will keep her out of trouble." 

"Yes, Mother," Thanatos agreed. She was right; there were places in the House known only to those with the curiosity and innate mischief of a child. Thanatos only knew of such places because Hypnos insisted on dragging him along when he went exploring. 

"Have fun, you two," Nyx said, as much of an instruction as it was a genuine wish. Thanatos nodded, and started off down the hall. Zagreus hesitated, looking between Thanatos and Nyx uncertainly. Thanatos wondered if the other boy had ever been away from Nyx before. "Go on," Nyx urged. "I will be here." 

Finally Zagreus nodded, and hurried to catch up with Thanatos. His steps were slightly stumbling, as though he were still learning how to coordinate himself. Thanatos had taken to floating everywhere to avoid such embarrassing blunders. 

When Zagreus caught up to him, he grabbed Thanatos' hand. Thanatos stared down at their joined hands, confused. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Holding your hand," Zagreus said, like it was obvious. And it was, but that was not what Thanatos was asking. When Thanatos continued to stare in confusion, Zagreus clarified: "So we don't get separated. I always hold Nyx's hand when we go somewhere." 

"Hm," Thanatos sounded, accepting the explanation. Now that he thought about it, Hypnos tended to do the same whenever they went somewhere together. Though usually Hypnos was leading Thanatos by the hand, dragging him somewhere, or just being clingy as he was wont to do. 

"I like your stick thing," Zagreus said as they wandered the halls. He seemed more concerned with studying Thanatos than the House around them. 

"It's a scythe," Thanatos corrected him. "I use it to reap the souls of the departed." 

Zagreus blinked at him. "You're Death," he said, as though it had just occurred to him.

"I am," Thanatos said. He felt that he should reciprocate by commenting on Zagreus' domain, but he did not know it — Nyx had not mentioned it to him in their introduction.

"Cool," Zagreus said, smiling. "How do you float?" 

"I just do," Thanatos answered. 

"Yeah, but  _ how?" _

"How do you light your feet on fire?" Thanatos retorted.

Zagreus tilted his head thoughtfully. "I dunno. They're just on fire. They've always been on fire." 

"I've always been able to float," Thanatos said. "Like Mother Nyx." 

Zagreus nodded, seemingly still lost in thought. He was silent for a while, but Thanatos could practically hear the gears turning in Zagreus' head. "It's cool," Zagreus finally decided. "I wish I could float." 

Thanatos made a noncommittal noise, trying to recall the nook of the House that Hypnos was so obsessed with. He was fairly sure it was this way… 

"What's that?" Zagreus asked. Thanatos glanced at him, then followed his gaze to the stuffed toy tucked into his sash.

"That's Mort," Thanatos said. Zagreus blinked at him, uncomprehending. He was waiting for further explanation, but Thanatos had none to give — Mort was Mort. He was unsure how to clarify Mort's existence further. They came to a stop, and Thanatos took his hand back from Zagreus to retrieve Mort from his sash and show it to the other boy. "Mort," he said, redundantly. 

"He's cool," Zagreus said, grinning, and Thanatos wondered if he'd actually learned any other words to describe things, or if he just favored that one heavily. "Is he your friend?" 

Thanatos didn't have friends. Though he supposed that he did now, thanks to his mother's order. Still, he hesitated to call a stuffed toy his friend. Mort was important to him, yes, but he wasn't sure that 'friend' was the best word for it. In place of a proper answer, he shrugged. "He's Mort," he said, like that explained everything. 

Zagreus' face pinched together, like he still didn't get it. Then his face cleared, and his smile returned as he nodded. "I see," he said, and it sounded like he was trying to sound older and smarter than he was. Trying to impress the big kid. Thanatos supposed he was the big kid here. Interesting. The only other children about the House are the Furies — specifically, Megaera, who is both older and taller than Thanatos, and keeps those things in mind in every interaction that they have. 

"Come on," Thanatos said, tucking Mort away and taking up Zagreus' hand. "I'm supposed to be showing you around." 

They wandered the House, and Thanatos realized with increasing mortification that they were lost. Death did not get  _ lost. _ But the House was so big, and Thanatos hardly spent any time away from the main area when he was here, and this wing did not look familiar at all. There was a painting of some exalted Hero on the wall, eyes narrowed in a glare as though the hero's Shade was inhabiting the painting and judging Thanatos for his poor directional skills. 

"Where are we?" Zagreus asked, as though it was the Fates' design to humiliate Thanatos as much as possible. But Death did not get embarrassed. Death did not feel at all. 

Thanatos gleaned the Hero's name from the placard. "We are in front of Perseus' portrait," he said, as though this was where he had intended to take them all along. 

"Cool," Zagreus said. "Who's that?" 

"A Hero," Thanatos said, though it was occurring to him that his recollection of the Hero's story was hazy at best, as it had been some time since he collected the man's soul. Even worse, he was fairly sure he was getting parts of the man's tale confused with another Hero's. Possibly Theseus'. 

"Why's he a Hero?" Zagreus asked, and now Thanatos was thoroughly convinced that his elder sisters had it out for him. 

"He… slayed a monster," he said. That was a safe enough bet — almost every Hero earned their place in Elysium by slaying some sort of monster.  _ Which _ monster though, Thanatos wasn't sure. Collecting the souls of monsters usually wasn't his job, due to the typically violent ends that they met.

"So he saved people?" Zagreus asked. 

"I suppose," Thanatos said. "Not all Heroes do." 

Zagreus hummed thoughtfully. "I'd save you from a monster," he decided. 

Thanatos blinked. His brow pulled down in confusion. "What do you mean?" 

Zagreus grinned at him toothily, letting go of Thanatos' hand to strike what was likely intended to be a heroic pose. "Mr. Achilles is going to teach me to fight when I'm big enough! I'm going to become a great warrior, strong enough to save you from monsters!" 

Thanatos stared, absolutely baffled. Zagreus was just a child — though admittedly, Thanatos was still a child himself — a whole head shorter than Thanatos when the older god was floating, and not half an hour ago had been hiding behind Nyx's leg. Yet now here he was, boldly declaring that he would defend from monsters, of all beings in the universe,  _ Death himself. _ It was absurd. And yet Thanatos believed him. 

"I'm the one that's supposed to watch over you," Thanatos pointed out, because he felt that he should.

Zagreus shrugged, unbothered. "Then we'll look out for each other." He said it so simply — like it was just a fact of the universe. 

"That sounds… agreeable," Thanatos said. Zagreus beamed. His smile was still blinding, but Thanatos was starting to get acclimated. 

Something strange happened then. Thanatos felt his own mouth twitch, pulling up ever so slightly at the corners, and it took him a few moments to realize that he was smiling. How strange. He had never smiled before. Zagreus had a strange power about him, one that Thanatos could not begin to figure out. 

"What's that?" Zagreus asked, and Thanatos let himself be taken by the hand and led over to whatever it was that had caught Zagreus' eye. Zagreus was a force of nature. Thanatos found that he didn't mind getting swept up in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! You can also find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cellostiel)!!


End file.
